Crushed Out
by M. K. Slade
Summary: This is my first Rocket Power fic, and will soon become a TwisterReggie. Please r&r!


Disclaimer: I own none of this. It's all form the makers and producers of Rocket Power.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"What's up with you, Twist?" Fifteen-year-old Reggie Rocket asked her friend as he wiped out on his skateboard for about the seventh time that day.  
  
"I don't know. Today just isn't my day." Twister replied glumly as he got off the half pipe, throwing glares at Otto and Sam who were still laughing at him.  
  
He threw his skateboard aside and pulled his video camera out of his bag, deciding that it would be much better for him to use that than his skateboard on this particular day.  
  
-X-x-X-x-X-  
  
About an hour later, Twister closed his camera and put it back inside his bag. He was bored of watching and taping his friends, and besides, his stomach didn't fell all that great. It was lunchtime, and for the first time in his life, he didn't feel hungry.  
  
"Hey, guys...I think I'm gunna go home." He announced as he swung his bag around his shoulder.  
  
"What's the matter Twist?" Reggie asked, looking concerned.  
  
Twister spaced out for a second, until Otto began waving his hand in front of his face.  
  
"Hello? Earth to Twister!"  
  
"What? Oh yeah...I just don't fell that good."  
  
"Okay...well, call us later...alright?" Reggie said.  
  
"Yeah...sure." He grabbed his board and left.  
  
-X-x-X-x-X-  
  
Twister was sitting on his couch, staring at the TV, when his mom walked in, carrying a large plate of nachos.  
  
"Hi honey. I thought you might be hungry." She said as she sat down next to her son, placing the plate on the table in front of him.  
  
"No thanks mom. I'm not really hungry." He muttered, still transfixed with the screen.  
  
"Are you alright sweetie?" Mrs. Rodriguez asked, reaching over to feel his forehead.  
  
"I'm fine mom!" Twister exclaimed, pulling away from her hand.  
  
"Then what's the matter?" she asked, looking concerned, just as Reggie had before.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Maurice..." his mother warned, in a you-better-tell-me-right-now-because-I'm- your-mother voice.  
  
Twister sighed. "It's nothing. I was just having a really bad day on my board today, and then when I tried taping everybody, it came out terrible."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, I missed all of Otto's tricks. And Sam even did a 180, and I missed that too!" Twister exclaimed.  
  
"Well, honey will you- can I see the tape?"  
  
"I guess so." Twister grumbled. He pulled his camera out of his bag, grabbed the wires and plugged them into the television. He sat back down, picked up the remote and turned on channel three. Then he pressed the PLAY button on his camera.  
  
Twister smiled as he watched the tape, the terrible day that he had been having seemed to fade form his mind, and his mood changed from dismal to happy. He suddenly smelled the nachos in front of him, and felt his hunger return. As he munched on them, he watched Reggie skating, Reggie falling and laughing, Reggie cheering on Sam when he accidentally did a 180. Somehow, the tape didn't seem so terrible now that he was watching at.  
  
Mrs. Rodriguez turned over to look at her son as the tape ended. He was smiling widely, and finishing off the bowl of nachos. He shut his camera off and put it back into his bag.  
  
"Umm...Twister?"  
  
"Yeah Mom?" Twister asked as he went to go put his bag away in his room.  
  
"The tape...honey, it was all of Reggie." She said, a huge grin growing across her face, and small tears growing in her eyes.  
  
"Uhh...mom...why are you crying?" Twister asked cautiously.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry honey it's just so sweet!!"  
  
"Uhh...what is?" Twister asked, puzzled.  
  
"You! Having a crush on your best friend's sister! Oh, and you know how much I love Reggie!" she exclaimed, wiping the few tears that had fallen from her eyes.  
  
"You-I-she- WHAT?" "Oh Maurice isn't it obvious? You kept falling off your board today because you were nervous. Then you only taped Reggie for the rest of the day, and I'm assuming the reason you weren't hungry was because you had a fluttery feeling in your stomach?"  
  
"Yeah! How did you know?"  
  
"Oh sweetie!" His mother stood up, took the empty bowl from his hands and planted a large kiss on his forehead then went back into the kitchen, happy tears still glistening in her eyes.  
  
Twister roughly rubbed the top of his head, trying to get his mother's lipstick mark off. He was still staring at the doorway to the kitchen, bewildered.  
  
"I what?"  
  
-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-  
  
Author's Note- Okay, this is my first Rocket Power fic, and I know that I really stink at the whole 'skater language' stuff. But please review anyway, and there are going to be more chapters, in case you were wondering. Flames...accepted. Wanted really. 


End file.
